That One Particular Guy
by SaltGunner
Summary: Dean Winchester's love story, written by poetic Dean Winchester, cheesy as hell.
1. Chapter 1

Yet another story about love, another story about tragedies, another story about sadness, those things are basically just one simple thing called love. Aside from the tragedies, sadness, and suffering, I came to realize that love also brings memories which you cannot trade for anything in this world.

It's funny, how love really is just about a person, just one, even if you got married a couple of times, believe me, there's only one person that have the special place in your heart.

And how silly of me, writing things about love, like I know what love truly is. I thought, love is just a beginning of an end, like the calm before the storm, I always expect for bad things to happen in my love life, which made me regret how I didn't really have the chance to appreciate what I had.

Well, my love life isn't really that special, it's not a story like a legendary romantic movie, but I think it's interesting enough to be written in a form of a story.

It all began when I was 17, I was young, and careless, but I was quite responsible, for a 17 year old. i have a little brother, his name is Sam, he is whom I'm living with now, he is four years younger than I am, yet seems like he's thousand years older. At that point of time, I lived with my brother and uncle.

My uncle was not biologically related to me, nor my brother. Bobby his name was, a quite noble man, cursed every then and now, but we know that deep down he was a nice guy, considering that he had taken us with him no matter where he went.

They were my family, the ones that I considered as family, didn't know where my father went, so, they were basically all that was left from my family.

I went to the school that was just down the road, and of course it was a public school. At that day, I went to school just like usual, I woke up, took a bath, all the usual, then I'm off to school.

I was pretty popular back in high school, played in the football team, and in the senior years, I finally became the captain of the team. That day I thought it was all going to be normal, but then there was the principal, came into my classroom.

"Morning kids," he greeted, "today we have a new student, considering that this is his first time in a public school, I hope you guys could be a little nice to him." The principal said.

To be honest, I cringed at what he said, when you told a bunch of high school kids what to do, I'm pretty sure they are going to do the exact opposite.

The kid came into the view, and he was not like what I expect him to be, he wasn't even wearing glasses, he didn't carry books in his hands, and the most important, he carried his backpack with only one strap on, not both, so this kid is definitely not what I expect him to be.

My teacher nodded to the principal, sign that he got everything covered up, "Thank you, Mr. Harrison, we sure will be nice to him." He said, then the principal gave us a brief smile and left.

Mr. Thomas, the teacher that was in my class, turned his chair, now facing the new kid, "So, go on, introduce yourself." He said.

The new kid nodded and then, "My name is Castiel James Novak, you can call me Cas, or Jimmy." He said, in a surprisingly deep voice.

But somehow Mr. Thomas managed not to be impressed by his deep voice, giving the new kid, Cas, his death glare, "Is that all? You're in a completely different school and neighborhood, im pretty sure your friends want to know where you live and all." He said.

Cas glared at Mr. Thomas, then turned to face the class again, "Well, if you insist, I live in New Oak Street, my house is the one in the furthest left if you went there from the school's direction." He said.

Mr. Thomas cleared his throat in approval, "Alright then, Castiel," barelu pronouncing the name correctly, "You may seat beside Dean." Mr. Thomas said, pointing his filthy finger to my face.

Just when Cas was walking to his seat, which is right next to me, I realized that he is wearing a rather overly polite attire, he was wearing a damn suit, like, dude, this is school, not a fucking funeral, why would you wear a suit? And considering that he was wearing a hideous beige trenchcoat, I mean it's okay to wear a trenchcoat in a heavy raining season or in the 18th century, but not now, not here, I was so close to taking my words back on how I said that he was kind of cool.

Freaking hell this kid is weird as fuck, how did I not realize that he was wearing a trenchcoat? God's sake, I know i was probably exaggerating but, still, who the hell wears a trenchcoat to school?

A small breeze of air brushed my face, apparently, from Cas' coat that was swishing like hell as he sat down onto his seat.

Man this guy was so fabulous.

Why did I said that? I really have no idea, I mean, his blue eyes, it was like a book that is waiting to be explored, I don't know what that means, but the point is, man oh man, was his eyes so deep that I thought I was going to drown in them. Not only that it was deep as fuck, it was also unnervingly blue as hell, I don't even know why I'm cursing so much but it was so fucking beautiful that I had to silently spell beautiful letter by letter so I wouldn't misspelled the word in my mind.

When did I become so poetic? Well, that was disgusting enough that I'll make sure I never be as romantic as that ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

He seemed like a nice guy and all, so I thought it wouldn't hurt to say hello, "Hi, my name's Dean." I said, stretching out my hand to offer him a nice handshake.

He did some kind of what supposed to be a handshake, "Castiel." He said, sooo.., quite guy huh, interesting..

"Right, so, why did you move here?" I asked him.

He gave me a shrug, that was ludicrously adorable, man I didn't how much this guy had turned me into a softie, "My father told me to, I guess I'll just do everything he said." Cas explained.

Another interesting fact, this guy had a serious daddy issues, I didn't know why I came up with that but, there was just something that was undeniably sad when he said 'father'. But then who am I to judge, right?

"Oh cool." I said and then turned to change my attention to what Mr. Thomas was saying, apparently, he was explaining about algebra so, fuck it, I'm going to have a nice little chat with the new guy, I thought.

"You interested in this?" I asked him.

Then there it was, the fucking adorable head tilt, that made him looked like a friggin puppy, and from that point time I always knew I was never completely straight from the beginning, so yeah, that was my way of saying I'm completely gay for this guy.

"What do you mean?" he asked, still with his head tilted like an adorable puppy.

"Algebra." I said, and I almost gave him a smile, and thank lord this guy was oblivious as hell.

"Oh, umm.., I never liked math, so, I don't think so." He said, with an awkwardness that nobody ,not even the most awkward person on earth could have.

"I bet, well, what sport are you interested in?" I asked him.

"Uhh.., I don't know, I never really like anything that requires movement, I don't know, I'm not interested in anything I guess?" He half asked half explained.

I gave him a tiny shrug, "you should try football, I bet you'll like it, you seem like a perfect guy for the team, and we are also currently looking for a team member." I said

He stared blankly at my face.

"Umm.., Cas?" I said as I wriggle danced my hand on his way of sight.

That seemed to brought him back to the earth, "You mean rugby?"

Well I didn't know he was british don't blame me, "Naw maaan, American football, different thing." I said.

"Do you really think I'll survive the training?" He asked me.

"What? Of course you will, this is American football after all, not rugby." I laughed.

"Well then, I guess I'll be joining soon," he said, "Should I bring something with me?" he asked.

"Nahh, we already have everything, let me get you the form to join the team and then you can tell me your shoe size, and your clothes too, so I could get you the stuff." I explained.

Cas somehow looked happier, "Should I do something?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I awkwardly asked him back.

"I mean, like, jog every morning or do some exercise, or change my backpack, or anything really." He said.

I frowned, he looked alright but well, just like I said before, the way he dressed seemed a bit out of place, "Well, for tomorrow, try to wear a normal clothes alright? You look like a businessman right now, and we're high school kids, not business guys." I said.

He nodded slowly as if he didn't realize that he's wearing a suit under a trenchcoat in the middle of the spring season, then he looked down at his clothes as if he totally had no idea why I told him to dress more casual for tomorrow.

Then after he took his moment to stare at his clothes, he finally looked up to me, "Okay, I will." I was going to say something but Cas looked like he was going to say something else.

And he did, "But what about the others in the team, are they going to be fine with me? I mean with the new guy that had spend all of his life studying in a private school?" He asked.

Well, I kinda like the guy, he wasn't bad, I mean, he wasn't a total nerd that's boring to hang out with, he also wasn't a weird private school kid who likes to study all the time, and the huge thing is, I like him, and if I like him, I'm pretty sure the rest of the team were going to be fine with it.

"They're going to be fine with you in the team, so, do you have any siblings?" I asked him.

He nodded, "A lot of them actually, I have 4 older brothers and 1 older sister, I'm the youngest."

Man that's a lot of sex.

Very mature Dean Winchester, very mature indeed.

"Wow that's a lot, I mean I only have one brother, and he is pretty annoying, can't imagine having four of 'em sticking their nose up to my privacy." I said

Cas sighed, at first I thought he was annoyed by my unstoppable chatter, but then he laughed, "Wait until you meet Gabriel, you would think your brother is a saint after you meet Gabriel, I can promise to that." He said, with his laugh dancing around the words he said.

I opened my mouth to gave that a comment, but the bell rang and then I heard the usual marching sound of closed book.

"Well, I guess that's all for Math today." Mr. Thomas said as he exited the room.

Time has never passed so quickly, and I think that was the first time in my life I actually enjoyed the math class. I smiled like a madman, and turned to ask Cas to join me for lunch.

Apparently, Cas was pretty easy going for a kid that grew up in some kind of a strict private school, in richmanland.

Well then, i guessed we will be adding up a species of _Wealthus Richkidicus_ to our gang.

**Review Pleaseee, and sorry if there's grammar mistakes everywhere, and I'm kind of new, so can I ask you where and how can I get a beta reader? Thanks for reading and I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
